Heroes Season One
by Sparrowz Bonny Lass
Summary: A new take on Heroes, basically a whole different story line with new people, and the previous heroes never existed. All Ocs


Character links: (what they look like) (delete spaces)

Character links: (what they look like) (delete spaces)

Chelsea Heights:

www. Realitytvmagazine .com/blog/images/2008/06/chelsie-hightower-photo.jpg

Mark Lockes:

gaygamer .net/images/ben-barnes-factory.jpg

Zachary Midsty:

content2.myyearbook. com/zenhex/images /quiz21/102922/102922 res1.jpg

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, I just own the characters that I created.

Summary: A new generation of heroes and villains rise, none of the old characters are involved in this storyline.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chicago, Illinois**

Chelsea walked down the hallway, her white blonde hair swinging in front of her eyes and down her back as she turned a corner. She swept her unrelenting bangs out of her face, revealing electric blue eyes and pouty pink lips. She stood at about 5'4, her slender form accentuated by the black and blue cold shoulder top and loose blue jeans.

Her fists were clenched as she fought off a migraine that was growing in the back of her mind, red crescent moons forming across her rough palms. She grasped the wall to her left, gasping as a shockwave blew through her mind, collapsing in the high school hallway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Barcelona, Spain**

Mark trudged down the corridor in the university, his black hair falling slightly in front of his eyes as a scowl crossed his handsome face. His dark grey, almost black eyes scanned the hallway before he clutched his head, growling as a headache ripped through his head. He impatiently walked to the showers ahead, sighing as he felt the ice cold water trailing down his back, calming his wracking nerves.

He held the water in his hands, entertaining himself by forming small ice shapes to create a chair for him to sit in. He muttered to himself as the headache worsened, and heard a whisper behind him.

He quickly turned to see the owner of the whispers, but was just greeted with a dizzy spell. He shook his head, thinking how he must have been hearing things, and continued with the shower.

Two small tranquilizers shot out of the darkness, embedding themselves in his neck as he turned around, and all he could remember from then on was darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

A young man walked down the sleazy hotel hallway, stepping over the countless stains that littered the once average carpet to the elevator. He patiently awaited the ding that announced the arrival of the machine, and stepped inside.

He listened to the elevator music, swaying slightly and smiling happily as he watched the floors go past and stepped into the hotel lobby.

As he stepped into the room, a small group of guards were cowered behind couches and dead bodies, shakily holding their guns aimed at him. He laughed darkly, summoning the guns and holding the brave men in the air by their necks.

"Please don't kill me! I've got a wife and kids at home. I'll give you anything you want! Please!" One of the men coughed out, not being able to yell from the invisible force around his throat.

He just laughed and turned around, a chorus of 'snaps' rang throughout the lobby as he walked through the automatic doors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**New York, New York**

Chelsea woke up to bright lights surrounding her, she squinted her eyes as the room came into focus, and she realized she was in a hospital. Her eyes widened and she shot up from the bed, her head frantically turning from side to side as she took in her surroundings for the first time.

She noticed that an IV was stuck into her right arm, and that she was in a glass room surrounded by scientists that were looking at her as if she was an animal. She pounded on the glass, frantic to get out as she couldn't defend herself in the room.

"LET ME OUT!!" She screamed, pounding on the door only to find herself sprayed by water. She cried out in pain as she was shocked, her eyes widening as she realized that they knew her power.

"What do you want from me?!" She looked around the room, seeing the scientists leave and a man walk up to her cell.

"Hello, Chelsea. My name is Mr. Kinsley, and I'm here to help you." The man smiled pleasantly at her.

"How do you know my name? What am I doing here? How can **you** help **me**?" She growled the last question, in her left hand a ball of pure electricity grew, her blue eyes showed a small sliver of silver. She yelped as she was sprayed again, crying out as she was soaked. "Stop it! I **hate **water!" She yelled, trying to shield herself from the water.

"Well then, Chelsea, I suggest you stop using your ability for the time being. The more voltage this room senses, the more water will be released. I will have someone visit you everyday while you're here under surveillance. Understand?" He looked down onto her as she nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**New York, New York**

"You could be very useful, Mr. Lockes. Are you willing to work with us again?" Mr. Kinsley questioned the young man sitting across from him.

"Yes, but I'd need a partner or at least someone to train or watch." Mark answered, spinning a small pen between his fingers distractedly.

"Oh, we have a new ability here, and I think it's right up your ally. You are probably the only person who could control the youngster. Very obnoxious and keep struggling no matter how much we punish. Just like you when you first came here."

"Sounds interesting. What's the ability? Haven't you had all of them yet?" He looked up, interested at the new ability.

"You'll just have to see. But the kid's a firecracker, let me tell you that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chicago, Illinois**

"Hello, I'm looking for Chelsea Heights, I was told that she lives here." Zach questioned the man at the front door to an apartment.

"Chelsea moved out a year ago. Please don't come here again." The man was about to shut the door, put an unknown force stopped him.

"Do you know where she lives now?" Zach persisted, getting angry quickly with the old man.

"No, she ran away. Who are you, anyway?" The man glared at him, obviously thinking he was from child services or something.

"My name is Zach, and I'm guessing you are Mr. Heights? Her father?" He smirked at Mr. Heights, shutting the door behind him as he walked into the apartment.

"Yes, now please leave my house or I will call the police." He glared, although his voice sounded nervous and frightened. An evil grin spread across his face.

"They won't get here in time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**New York, New York**

"So what's the name of the guy?" Mark asked, walking beside Mr. Kinsley.

"You'll see." He smiled at the young man, imagining how he would be so surprised.

"LET ME OUT!" Was heard ringing down the hallway, before a group of cries echoed through the door beside them, and he ushered Mark in.

They looked into the glass case to see a young woman pounding at the doors, only to be sprayed with ice cold water. Mark quirked his eyebrow at the sight, not having expected a girl.

"What's her power? Can't take water?" Mark struggled not to laugh before a shot of lightning was emitted straight at the controls.

"Oh shit." Mr. Kinsley yelled, dodging a shot of electricity that broke the glass in front of him.

"Jesus Christ! This is CRAZY!" Mark yelled, watching the girl try to escape through the hole she made. He tried to grab her, but they were both shocked and she turned to him. Both pairs of eyes widened, and she stiffened, falling to the ground with a pair of tranquilizers in her neck.

"Introducing, Chelsea Heights. Your new project." Mr. Kinsley wiped the sweat off his forehead in relief, a tranquilizer gun in his right hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**New York, New York**

Chelsea woke up in a white room, fighting to open her eyes as they felt like cinderblocks. At last her eyes opened, and met a pair of dark grey ones. Her eyes narrowed, and she sat up quickly. Inside her hand a small ball of electricity crackled, her anger and confusion growing from the amused look the man next to her displayed.

"Leave me ALONE!" She yelled, shooting the electricity at him only to have him wave his hand and water washed away the sparks.

"So that's your power. Huh. Never thought I'd meet someone with this power…" He smirked, getting more and more amused at her anger and frustration.

"So you're a faucet? That sounds interesting." She sarcastically smiled, acknowledging that she couldn't beat him.

"Better than being a power outlet." He smirked, fingering her blonde hair that fell across her shoulders.

She sent a shock through her hair, smirking as he winced. "So what's **your** name?" She crossed her legs, "Are you working for him?" She quirked an eyebrow, grabbing a chocolate off the table next to her.

"That depends who 'him' is." He also grabbed a chocolate, winking at her.

"Zach." His eyes widened as she said that name with such nonchalance.

"How do you know that name?" He narrowed his eyes at her and she smirked, happy to wipe the stupid smile off his face.

"So you work for that Mr. Kinsley then."

"Answer the question." He growled, water appearing in his hands that touched her silky hair.

She winced, moving away from the water before smiling.

"Why so touchy?" She quirked her head mischievously, before being splashed with water. She cried out as it electrocuted her, wincing as a long burn ran up her arm.

"Tell me, **right now**. Do you work for Midsty?" He growled, grabbing her around the neck and forcing her against the wall behind her. He continued to drip water onto her, ignoring the cries of pain.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, kicking and thrashing against his strong hold as electricity ran through both their bodies. A strong bolt ran through the two of them, shooting him onto the floor in front of her. She slid down the wall, her head lulling to the side, sparks still dancing across her body as she fell into unconsciousness.

He quickly moved towards her, shaking her awake. He watched her eyes flutter again, her head lulling to the other side before she woke up.

"DAD!" She yelled, pushing him aside and bolting for the door. He quickly turned, grabbing her around the waist trying to calm her down.

"What? What's wrong?!" He yelled, trying to hold the struggling girl in his arms as she tried to escape.

"Zach's got him! I've got to save him!" She yelled, shocking him and her, tears running down her face.

"Your father's probably fine. It was just a nightmare." He calmed her, turning her face to his to try to console her.

"I know something's wrong! Let me go!" She struggled against him, ignoring the sting of her burns.

"Sorry, kid." He said, stabbing her with a syringe from the table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys, I decided to take a break and make a Heroes story, this is a first for me, so sorry about any typos or mess ups with the plot.**

**This is a storyline that basically runs along the lines that the heroes from the **_**actual **_**show never existed. There are more heroes/villains than this chapter, these are just the main characters. **

**Tell me if you like it or not, I'm still debating on whether to continue the series or erase it.**

**Love y'all.**


End file.
